


ROUND AND ROUND

by dolcehvrtz



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Boys Love - Freeform, Drama, Football, Love, M/M, Sad, friends - Freeform, heartbroken, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcehvrtz/pseuds/dolcehvrtz
Summary: ❝Ya no se creía sus propias mentiras, sus sentimientos estaban cogiendo un nuevo rumbo el cual era solo un problema para ambos, deseaba decirle absolutamente todo pero en ocasiones no decirle nada, al fin y al cabo, su pérdida sería la falta de su cordura.❞





	ROUND AND ROUND

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, antes que nada quiero dejar claro que no busco degradar a ninguno de los personajes que aparece en esta historia, si quiera faltar el mínimo respeto, no se busca ni insultar o ofender a nadie, tampoco dar una idea clara sobre algo quizás inexistente.
> 
> Nada más, espero que os guste ya que pocas historias hay de este dúo en lengua española. 
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo alguna historia así, quizás nadie lea esto pero bueno, siempre las críticas constructivas están abiertas. <3
> 
> Sin más dilación ¡disfruten! <3

Sus ojos verdosos se encontraban posados en la hierba del masivo campo de fútbol, un áspero suspiro salió de su seca boca seguido a esto puso una mueca, cualquier persona que lo viese desde una lejanía razonable creería que en su mente se encontraba una gran guerra de preocupaciones en la cual no había un bando ganador todavía.

Hoy era un día algo fresco, podría catalogarlo como un día cualquiera, un partido, una lucha por conseguir 3 puntos de más para su equipo, en fin, su trabajo "diario". Pero, había algo más, algo que le provocaba aquel nudo en su garganta de agonía silenciosa.

Levantó la vista por primera vez viendo todo a su alrededor con concentración, el color amarillo resaltaba entre toda la instalación debido a las gradas del estadio, "Borussia Dortmund" murmuró por lo bajo mientras sus labios formaban una línea recta de forma seria, metió sus manos en los bolsillos preparando su cuerpo para levantarse y entrar en algo de calor, el podía hacerlo ¿Verdad? Él dijo que el dúo viviría por siempre, pero, ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío sin su cercanía? Lo que alguna vez fueron risas, abrazos cortos y intercambios de palabras quedaron en un pasado, sentía que esa era había muerto con el consigo mismo, sus hombros tensos y mirada fría eran parte de su día a día, lo echaba de menos.

Su existencia le calmaba, su sonrisa le producía pura felicidad por no hablar de su calidez al estar con él, una calidez que jamás había sentido con su actual novia. El era su máxima confianza. Noche y día recordaba los días junto a el, sus celebraciones y estupideces, le dolía pero no podía hacer nada, su mente estaba completamente llena de su nombre y rostro, echaba de menos su suave voz y su brillante mirada.

Quedaba aún algo de tiempo para que diese a lugar el partido por empezado, eso no quitaba que debían entrenar, sus compañeros de equipo entraban con sonrisas y risas junto a ellos, les sonrió como forma de saludo por simple educación. Se sentía solo, lo seguía sintiendo desde aquella despedida del destino.

Dispuesto a unirse su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, apenas se notaba pero su sistema lo sentía, el estaba aquí.

Su cabellera rubia se hizo notar, pero la expresión de este seguía siendo seria con algo de dolor, ¿Qué podía decir? Su todo se fue de un día para otro, una sonrisa amarga salió a flote y se acercó a él.

—Kai...— Mierda, su voz. Lo miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa algo arrogante, le parecía muy estúpida la situación, sus pies sin remedio fueron a su dirección hasta quedar apenas a centímetros escasos de el, observaba sus carnosos labios en simple silencio, deseaba poder dar bocado a semejante pecado, de todo lo que pudo imaginar que podía ocurrir en ese momento lo siguiente era lo que menos esperaba del contrario.

Le abrazó.

Apenas le sacaba altura, pero la poca reacción de Havertz colapsó, apoyo su rostro en el hombro de este aspirando todo su olor, se sentía como en casa y le dolía como la mierda, sentía una presión en su pecho pero no podía hacer nada, hasta unos segundos después correspondió el abrazo, entre sus brazos se sentía seguro, encajaban a la perfección.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo mucho que le echó de menos, lo solo que se sentía, del dolor y de la falta de realidad en su vida, estaba cansado de vivir en la mentira perfecta que había creado el mismo.

Cansado se separó y lo miró en silencio, el más mayor estaba confuso, ¿Había hecho algo mal? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

—Después de todo nos volvemos a ver, pero esta vez...— Hizo una pausa algo dramática para el gusto del castaño. —Como rivales.— acompañó con una sonrisa donde mostraba todos sus blancos dientes, Kai seguía en silencio y simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, se sentía fuera de lugar e impotente, no sabía que decir tenía demasiados sentimientos acumulados.

—Julian.— Demonios, se reprochó a sí mismo mentalmente su voz había salido más ronca de lo previsto haciendo que este se sobresaltase y lo mirase expectante. —Te eché de menos hermano.— Sonrío escondiendo su dolor, claro que debía añadir ese hermano al final, se sentiría raro si no lo dijese, al final y al cabo eran simplemente mejores amigos.

Miró al cielo con una mueca y suspiró, quería que todo este dolor acabase, quería ser libre pero no podía, estaba atado a sus mentiras y pagaría por ello eso lo tenía claro y asumido, de nuevo sus penetrantes ojos se posaron en él.

Sonrío. —Yo también hermano.— Le dio un golpe con su puño de forma suave en el pecho del contrario. La cara de Kai se puso seria, si lo pensaba detenidamente, indirectamente le dio todo como un tonto esperando ser correspondido de alguna forma, pero era algo prácticamente imposible que ocurriese, la realidad a veces es lo que menos queremos aceptar.

El tendría una novia, una vida, un futuro. El solo sería su _**mejor amigo**_, esa etiqueta quedaría puesta en el y sí llegase a ser correspondido sería simplemente un problema más para ambos, siempre se preguntaba que había mal con el.

Llegó a creer que teniendo una chica atractiva y cariñosa acabaría aquella sensación de querer estar con el, pero no fue ni lo más mínimo de lo que pensaba, solo lo anhelaba cada vez más encerrando sus sentimientos reales y creando una muralla más grande alrededor suya, su felicidad quedó inexistente, y su partida rompió lo único que quedaba de su poca voluntad.

Lo amaba, joder bien que lo hacía.

—Buena suerte.— Le contestó algo seco con una falsa sonrisa que el rubio no noto. —Lo mismo.— Le contestó mientras se alejaba, solo veía su espalda irse una vez más, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez pensó.

Tenía la necesidad de decirle un te quiero pero su garganta no le permitía soltar miserable palabra, su amistad era demasiado importante para su cordura, y perderle por esa frase sería perderlo todo, sólo quería tenerlo cerca lo poco que podía.

Se unió al entrenamiento dando una última mirada a su nuevo rival encontrándose con una sonrisa dirigida a él, simplemente la ignoro, no podía más.

Pero a veces, su conciencia le pedía que le dijese aquello, no importa lo que ocurriese después, se haría menos el peso de su dolor ¿Verdad?

Quedaba apenas minutos para comenzar el partido, estaba nervioso era todo muy extraño, ver a su ex-compañero como rival era algo fuera de lo común pero debía hacerse cargo y terminar con ello.

[...]

El partido terminó con una victoria para las abejas con el marcador a 4-0 a su favor, fueron los 90 minutos más largos que vivió Kai a lo largo de toda su carrera, le daba rabia ver como el marcador iba sumando cada gol pero que podía hacer contra los favoritos de la Bundesliga, solo tragarse la rabia e impotencia que sentía ahí mismo, ver como Brandt procedía a celebrar los goles le molestó obviamente pero al fin y al cabo era algo normal, el equipo era pasado, no existía un Bayer Leverkusen actual para él.

Se sentó en el banquillo cogiendo una botella de agua, gotas de sudor caían por su rostro. Tomó un trago mientras posaba la mirada al frente pensando con la mente en blanco, le palpitaba cada músculo. Echó su cabeza hacía atrás con un suspiro frustrado consigo, estaba cansado de absolutamente todo, se limpió con la camiseta el sudor sobrante de su cara dejando a la luz sus abdominales existentes del duro entrenamiento diario que recibía a sus 20 años.

Sería la última vez hasta dentro de unos meses que volvería a ver a Julian de nuevo pensó mientras se ponía de nuevo en su lugar tirando la botella lejos de él con algo de rabia.

—Hey, buen partido hermano.— Su voz resonó de nuevo haciendo que levantase la vista encontrándose con su sonrisa y cabellera rubia. Hipócrita pensó él. Le dio la mano para unirla con la suya como forma de respeto y aceptó, se levantó y se la dio algo incómodo, era una gran oportunidad para lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Agachó su rostro al nivel de su frente sonriéndole mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla acariciandola suavemente. —Lo mismo.— le dijo rápidamente con burla. Julian estaba confuso sintiéndose pequeño y algo tímido por dicha acción, sus mejillas cogieron un color rojo leve apenas notable, su mejor amigo estaba comportándose muy extraño, era un plus que apenas había gente ya en el estadio o a su alrededor.

Acto siguiente puso su mano detrás de la cabeza del mayor —Julian.— Dijo de nuevo, el rubio contesto con un simple "hm". —Te quiero.— El castaño se echó para atrás para ver por última vez el rostro que tanto le gustaba, el cual estaba lleno de confusión, agarró su mochila y se dirigió a dar una larga ducha fría dejando al más bajo confuso y perdido, pero no se arrepentía tendría tiempo para reponerse y olvidarse del acontecimiento seguramente, su capricho se hizo realidad y se sentía algo libre.

Había dado un paso a la libertad.

Julian jamás sabría si aquel "Te quiero" fue una declaración de amor o una simple frase de cariño sobre su actual amistad, vio como su espalda se alejaba una vez más.

—Kai...— Murmuró por lo bajo con una mueca algo decepcionada, miró al cielo y pensó en aquel juramento que hicieron.

_"¡El dúo vivirá por siempre!"_  
_ "Siempre hermano."_

Por una extraña razón sentía algo lejano.

**Author's Note:**

> Este único capitulo esta basado en un gif que vi de tumblr.
> 
> Dejaré el link, es el primero de todos <3
> 
> https://bravetzka.tumblr.com/post/187170163970/momentsomg-the-last-one-is-sooo-special-ahhhh


End file.
